Whatever Happened to Klaus Heissler?
by Boolia
Summary: Takes place during Heart-Break Hotel. Klaus goes to Fishnia, a land under the sea from a castle in a fish tank at the hotel that the Smiths stay at. There, he is dubbed as 'The Chosen One', and must beat three sharks in games of volleyball. Can Klaus, along with two other fish, win the volleyball games and save all of Fishnia and the hotel?


Whatever Happened to Klaus Heissler?

Note: This happens during the episode 'Fart-Break Hotel' after Klaus goes in the fish castle in the fish tank at the hotel.

I swam in the castle, wondering what could possibly be inside. I was disappointed when I saw the backside of the castle wall. I sighed sadly_. Why_ did I think there was anything special in here? It's just the inside of a castle inside a fish tank of a hotel. That's all. Nothing special.

I decided to take a nap until Roger comes and gets me (if he gets me). I leaned on the castle wall and got all cozy. I was about to close my eyes when I felt a sudden movement.

"_What the-!?_" I questioned out loud. The floor of the tank started spinning. I clung to the wall and closed my eyes tightly. "What is _happing_ here? I-I want to get off this ride!"

Suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. _Phew;_ glad _that_ was over! I then looked up and gasped. Standing in front of me was an enormous hotel. I couldn't believe it; there was a hotel within a hotel! Engraved on the hotel was its name: Fish Plaza Hotel. It had a statue of a fish spitting out bubbles. Also in front of it were several different country flags. I was still in water through.

What is this place? It this the fish version of Narnia? I was wondering about this when a voice spoke next to me.

"Welcome to the Fish Plaza Hotel!" He greeted. I looked at him and did a double take. He was a blue fish in a bellhop uniform. He had a nametag reading 'Hello, I'm Simon.'

"_Gosh_!" I said. "You _scared _me!"

"Sorry," He apologized. "I get told that a lot. My name is Simon. I'm one of the bellhops of this hotel. So, are you checking in?" I looked at him again.

"Checking in?" He nodded.

"Well, this is a hotel."

"Within a hotel." Simon looked confused.

"What are you talking about? This is the only hotel in all of Fishnia."

"_Fishnia_?" Now, I _know_ this is the fish version of Narnia! Simon nodded again.

"That is where you are. Now, are you checking in?"

"Ja." I answered. _Why not_? It's not like I have anything better to do.

"Then, follow me." Simon swam towards the hotel's doors. I swam after him.

When we were in, I was all in awe. The lobby was all fancy and looked like any other hotel lobby. Fish were everywhere! A chandelier hung from the ceiling. Simon and I swam to the front counter.

"_Chloe,"_ Simon said to the pink female fish receptionist who was behind the counter. "This is…" He looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Klaus." I told him. "Klaus Heissler." Simon looked at Chloe again.

"Klaus wants to rent a room. Make him feel welcome." He swam off. Chloe gave me a key.

"How long will you be staying here?" She asked. I looked at her.

"A week." I told her.

"Alright." She typed it on her computer.

_"Klaus_?" I heard a voice ask and a puffer fish swam in. His nametag read: 'Manager' and 'Hello, I'm Mr. Puffson'. "Klaus Heissler; is that you?"

I looked at him, confused. What was this puffer fish _talking_ about? How does he know who I am? I never met him in my life and I'm certain he never met me before either. He then hugged me tight.

_"Oh,_ it _is_ you; just like in the legend!"

"What legend?" I managed in his tight grip. He then withdrew from me. "And you have a German accent! Oh joy, now I _know_ you're the one!"

_"Wait_, _what_ one? I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Hey everybody_!" He called to the various fish in earshot. "It's _him_; it's Klaus Heissler!"

Every fish swam towards me like I was a celebrity or Barack Obama.

"It is true?" Asked a reporter fish. "Are you Klaus Hessler?"

"Oh my _gosh_!" Said a teenage fish to her friend. "Oh my _gosh_! It's Klaus Heissler!" She gave out a loud squeal then fainted.

_"Hey Klaus_!" Called a photographer fish, holding his camera. "_Smile_!" The camera flashed.

This must be a dream!_ Ja,_ that's it, a dream! It always is when something feels too good to be true for me. I laughed nervously.

_"Okay, okay_," I said. "I get it; I'm dreaming. This feels like a dream. I'll just close my eyes," I closed my eyes. "And when I open my eyes, all of this, plus you guys will all go away and this is just an ordinally fish castle in a ordinary fish tank in an ordinary hotel. And, _now_!" I opened my eyes and gasped. They were still there. "I'll try again."

I tried again…and again…and again…and again! I even tried pinching myself a few times, and expected Roger to wake me up from this dream and take me home, but no matter what I tried, they were still there and in the same place. I was about to pinch myself again when Mr. Puffson spoke up.

"Before you give yourself a black and blue mark from over pinching yourself, I think I better tell you what this is all about."

"Ja, I think you should." I gave up on pinching myself (for the moment).

"You see, there are three mean sharks, Brutis, Johnny, and Dwight. They want to destroy this very hotel and rule over Fishnia."

"Where do I fit in?" I asked.

"According to legend, Fishnia will get a visitor in a hotel named Klaus Heissler, a goldfish, a man trapped in a fish's body, and has a German accent."

"And you think it's _me_?"

"Well, you fit the description."

_"Look_, I think you got the wrong fish. Maybe it's another goldfish named Klaus Heissler who is really a man trapped in a fish's body with a German accent."

"Oh, I forgot, the chosen one was also a German Olympic Skier stolen by the CIA." I smiled nervously.

_"What_? That's certainly specific. That's not me. Maybe you're forgetting a few details." The manager shook his head.

_"Nope;_ you match the description _perfectly_; it has to be _you!"_ I sighed in defeat. Now I _know_ this is a dream!

_"Fine_, what do I have to do?"

"Defeat the sharks and save the hotel." My eyes widened.

_"What_? I'm just a goldfish; I can't defeat a shark, especially three! I'll be their meal for sure!"

"You'll think of something." I was about to say something more when three sharks came in. Fish screamed. I looked at them.

"Ready to give us your hotel so that we can destroy it?" The white shark asked.

"In your _dreams_, Brutis!" The manager shouted at him. He then put a fin on me. "For the chosen one, Klaus Heissler, is here to drive you guys out of here and out of Fishnia forever!" The white shark, Brutis, gave me a sneer.

"Oh, _really_? And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"I'm not." I told him. "I'm not going to do anything about it."

"You're _not?_" Johnny asked. "_Why?_ Are you chicken?" Dwight did chicken noises. He and Johnny laughed.

"No." I pointed to the blowfish. "This blowfish is delusional. I'm only here for a week as an average, ordinary guest. Nothing special. I don't plan to defeat any sharks; that's not on my list of things to do." Mr. Puffson laughed nervously.

"Klaus," He said to me through clenched teeth. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I swam after him.

_"Okay_," I began. "If you are going to convince me to defeat those guys, forget it; I'm not going to do it."

"But, you have to! It's in the legend!"

"I don't care if it's in the legend. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm still not going to do it. Can't you get another fish to do it?" Mr. Puffson shook his head.

"No, it has to be you."

"Nope, sorry."

"_But, but, _it might be too late to find another fish to match the legend. They're already here. It _has_ to be you; a lot of fish are counting on you." I sighed and looked at all the hopeful fish faces. I looked at him. "Come on, _please_? What do you have to lose?"

"My life possibly_." I sighed. "Fine_; I'll do it." He cheered with the other fish.

"You won't regret doing this, Klaus!"

"I hope not." I looked at Brutis. "Okay, you want to take this fight outside or something?"

_"Outside?"_ Brutis asked, and then laughed. His buds laughed as well. "You think I'm going to fight you?"

"Well, ja, I do. Is that why you're here; to fight und eat me?"

"Yeah, but I'm not just going to use violence to beat you to a pulp. That'll be too easy. I want a challenge to get my food."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I could say skiing, but we don't have the right weather for that or the equipment." _If it was skiing und I was human I could beat you easily_. I thought to myself. Brutis thought hard and then sneered. "_Volleyball_."

"_Volleyball_? Okay." Brutis rubbed his fins maniacally together.

"_Excellent_! I'm _awesome_ at the sport, I haven't lost a single game my whole life; I'm _unbeatable._" I gulped. Did I make the right choice in agreeing with this? "But if you back out of this now, you'll prove that you are a real chicken."

"You're _on_!" The fish and Mr. Puffson gasped. Mr. Puffson swam by my side.

"Are you sure about this, Klaus?" He asked me. "Brutis and his chums have never lost a game in any sport. They're unbeatable."

"I have nothing better to do." I told him. "So, ja, I'm sure." Brutis gave me a toothy grin.

"Don't forget," He said. "If I win, all of Fishnia will be mine." I gulped.

"Und you're unbeatable?" He nodded.

"Exactly."

"Uh, maybe I'll reconsider."

"Ok, but then you will only prove that you're a chicken. And you don't want that, do you?"

"Uh, no."

"Then it's either this volleyball game or you can say goodbye to this beloved hotel and Fishnia forever."

"Ok." I told him. Gasps came again from the fish. Mr. Puffson was about to speak to me again when I said something instead. "_Look,_ I know Brutis and his minions are 'unstoppable', but this is our only chance. I know if he and his friends wins, it means a terrible fate to Fishnia, but I think his mind is set on this volleyball game und won't agree on anything else." Mr. Puffson sighed.

_"Fine_! Looks like after this game, Fishnia will be dead to us."

"Don't say that! If you say I'm the chosen one, then Fishnia will be saved, you have nothing to fear."

"I may be wrong like you said, you might not be the one in the legend."

"Well, only one way to find out."

"So you got a team or are you going to face me by yourself?" Brutis asked. I looked at him, puzzled.

_"Team_?" I wanted to know.

"Yeah, you need more players on your side. I already have Johnny and Dwight on my side." Dwight and Johnny swam to their leader's side.

"So, who's on your side, pipsqueak?" Johnny asked me. "If you don't chose, you will be disqualified and Fishnia will be ours."

_"Yeah_!" Dwight added. "_Disqualified, sucker_!"

_"Oh, uh_…"

_"I will!"_ spoke up a tiger fish in an Australian accent, swimming up to me.

_"Me too_!" A blue fish with yellow stripes added in his British accent. He, to, swam up to me.

"A couple minutes to discuss your team names." Mr. Puffson announced. "Then the game can begin."

"We already have a team name." Brutis said. He gave me, the tiger fish, and the blue-striped fish a toothy smile. "The Deadly Sharks." Mr. Puffson looked at me.

"And what about you, Klaus?"

"_Uh…"_

"We'll give you a few minutes to think of one." He swam off.

_ "Okay_!" The Tiger Fish spoke. "Let's think of a team name mates, and then we can beat those guys!"

"_First,_" The blue fish said. "I think it'll be proper if we introduce ourselves."

"Oh yeah, I'm Fred!" The Tiger Fish held up his fin to me.

"And I'm Joe." The blue fish said extending his fin. I shook them both.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "And I imagine you know my name."

"Well, _duh!_" Fred said. "_Every_ fish in all of Fishnia knows your name. You're Klaus Heissler, the chosen one!"

"_Right_!" I agreed with a nervous laugh and a smile.

_ "I got it_!" Joe burst out. Fred and I looked at him.

_"What_?" Fred wanted to know. "Are you going to tell us or leave us in suspense?"

"Since I'm British, Fred's an Aussie and Klaus is German, and there's three of us, how about call us 'The International Trio'? It's brilliant I think. What do you guys think?"

"I like it." Fred answered. He looked at me. "What do you think, Klaus?"

"Well, I can't think of anything else." I replied. "So, let's go with 'The International Trio'".

"Okay." Joe said. He swam to Mr. Puffson and told him our team name.

We were outside the hotel. Separating me, Fred, Joe and the sharks was volleyball net. Mr. Puffson held the volleyball in his fin. The bellhop held a coin. He swam to us.

"Heads or tails?" He asked us.

"Heads." Brutis spoke.

"Then we're tails." I said. He flipped the coin. It landed on heads. Next, Mr. Puffson swam to us, handing the ball to Brutis. "I want a nice clean game. We'll play 10 games. The team closet to 10 after the tenth game wins. If both sides wins five games, we'll play one more." We shook fins with our opponents.

"You're going down!" Brutis said to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We'll see about that."

_"Okay!"_ Mr. Puffson spoke. "Get into your positions and let the game begin. May the best team win!" We swam into our positions.

"_Yeah!"_ Dwight sneered. "'Best team win', that's _us!"_ He and his chums laughed. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Let's show these blokes what we're made of!" Joe said to us. "And if we work together, show them that fish from around the world can get along!"

Brutis served the ball and Johnny whipped the ball with his tail. It went so fast that I swam as fast I could to get it, but it was too late. The Deadly Sharks had scored a point. The sharks cheered.

_ "No way_!" Fred said. "That was too fast; nobody could've caught it in time!"

"Then you all should be faster!" Brutis said with a sneer. I threw the ball back to Brutis and he served it again.

The Deadly Sharks were leading us 4-0. I panted like a dog.

_"Man_, they're good!" I said.

"Mr. Puffson warned you that they were unbeatable." Fred reminded me. I sighed.

"Right. Well, we might as well throw in the towel. They're too strong, let's face it, we're going to lose. You guys are going to lose Fishnia and the hotel, and it's all my fault. I don't know what I was thinking, fish like us can never win against deadly sharks like them."

"Don't say that, Klaus!" Fred said. "It's not whether we win or lose, it's how we play. We're having fun and that all that counts."

"Not if it means losing this place forever."

"Oh, right."

"Are you going to play, ladies?" Brutis asked. "Or are you too busy chitchatting away?"

"No, we'll play." Joe spoke. He served the ball. Dwight hit the ball hard with his fin and it sailed in some coral near the hotel.

"I'll get it." I volunteered. I started swimming to where the ball went.

"You better call it quits." Johnny said. "Because you know you'll lose. You all are complete losers!"

_"Yeah!"_ Dwight added. "Complete losers!" He and Johnny high-fived and burst out laughing, along with their leader. Joe and Fred narrowed their eyes at them. I just shook it off and continued swimming to the ball.

When I got to the ball, I picked it up. I was about to swim back when I felt something on the ball.

"Well, that's queer." I said to myself. I rubbed the spot where it felt bumpy. I felt tape. I peeled it off and gasped. There was a computer chip on the ball. "What the-?"

"_Hey lord of the losers_!" Brutis shouted at me. I took the chip off the ball and put it in my other fin.

_"Coming_!" I shouted back. I swam back to where they were.

I gave the ball to Joe.

"_Guys!"_ I whispered to them and gestured them to come closer. They swam closer.

"What is it, Klaus?" Joe wanted to know. I showed them the chip. They gasped.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It's a computer chip." I told them. "Brutis, Johnny or Dwight might've put it on the ball and programmed it so that they would win the game."

"Why didn't we see it?" Fred questioned.

"They covered it up with tape"

"_Wow_, that's _brilliant!"_ Joe spoke. Fred looked at him.

_"Don't crack a fruity_!" He told him. "What's so brilliant about it? They cheated; it's wrong to cheat!"

"No." Joe told him. "I know they did the wrong thing by cheating. What I meant was, how they covered the chip with tape so that we wouldn't see it, _that_ was brilliant. Also, the fact that they were able to program a computer chip to somehow manipulate the movement of a volleyball, even though that isn't even how computer chips are used."

"_Hey_" Brutis snapped. "Are you playing or what?" We swam to our postitions.

"Okay, okay." Joe said. "Don't get you nickers in a twist." I dropped the chip off on the sidelines and went back to position.

"What does that mean?" Dwight asked, looking at Johnny who only shrugged. Joe punted the ball and we resumed playing.

Guess what? Apparently, without the chip on the ball, their playing stunk. It's like they didn't know how to play. They kept trying, but the ball still got passed them. I could tell they were getting frustrated each time. We won five games. Now it was a tie. Five to five.

_"Alright,"_ Mr. Puffson spoke. "Since it's all tied up, one more game will decide the winners." Fred served the ball and punted it over the net.

Brutis punted it back, hard. It sailed to our corner. Joe and Fred tried to get the ball. I gasped and swam as fast as I could and punted the ball with all my might.

Johnny swam to the ball as it sailed in their corner. We all held our breaths. Johnny was about to catch it when…he missed. He pounded the sea floor in frustration as we all cheered loudly. We had won; 6 to 5!

"_NOOOOOOO_!" Brutis wailed. He sneered and swam right up to my face. "How did you win? _We_ were supposed to win!"

"But you didn't." I said. Joe swam to the chip and held it up for the sharks to see.

"It this the reason why you were pros at this sport earlier?" Brutis looked at it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Klaus found it covered in tape on the volleyball." Fred told him.

"_Ja_!" I told the leader shark who sneered at me. "I did."

"Btw." Joe started. "That was brilliant covering it up with tape like that. If Klaus haven't discovered it, you all might have gotten away with cheating."

"Which is _not_ cool." Fred added. "Cheaters like you guys never win. Didn't you mums ever tell you that?"

_"No!"_ Johnny said with a laugh. "Our moms taught us to _cheat, cheat, cheat, _especially to low-live fish such as yourselves!"

"Then they were bad mums." Johnny growled and was about to lunge at him when Dwight held him back.

"Don't you _DARE_ say that about my mother! _I'll kill you; I'll kill you!"_

"And we had to cheat." Dwight pointed out. "We're bad at every sport ever invented: baseball, dodgeball, soccer, you name it." Mr. Puffson turned to Brutis.

"Well, Brutis, since you and you lackeys lost to the chosen one; you are banished from Fishnia forever. Now, you and your pack get out of here; we never want to see you faces ever again!"

_"No way!_" Brutis said. "I'm not going to give up that easily!" He lunged at me.

_"KLAUS, LOOK OUT_!" Fred and Joe shrieked. I screamed. I was about to swim for it when he ate me. I heard gasps.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so!" I said to myself in his mouth. I bit his tongue. I heard him yelp in pain. As soon as he opened his mouth, I swam out as fast as I could. I barely made it out when he chomped it shut.

_ "You_!" He said. He swam after me and the chase began.

_ "Go Klau_s!" Joe cheered at me.

_ "Yeah_; you got this, mate!" Fred cheered as well.

_"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, FISH_!" Brutis yelled at me. I swam and swam, but he was gaining on me…and fast! I stopped and panted in exhaustion.

"YOU'RE _MINE,_ FISH!" Brutis shouted. I quickly swam out of the way and Brutis slammed into the wall of the hotel.

"_Ooooooh_!" He moaned in pain. Blood dripped from his nose and onto the sea floor. Fish cheered loudly and they and Mr. Puffson swam up to me. The fish all picked me up and raised me up and down.

_"KLAUS, KLAUS, KLAUS, KLAUS_!" They chanted. I smiled to myself, feeling ever so proud. Johnny and Dwight swam to their fallen leader and picked him up in each of their fins.

"Don't worry boss!" Johnny assured him. "We'll take you to the hospital."

"_Yeah_!" Dwight added. "So don't you worry! You're in the ever so capable fins of Dwight and Johnny!" Dwight then realized something. _"Uh Johnny_, I don't hear him breathing." Johnny swam up to his leader's chest and gasped. He looked at me. "You killed him."

"I-I didn't mean too." I stuttered. "He must have slammed into the wall pretty hard if it claimed him his life." Both sharks look scared.

"Stay _away_ from us, fish!" Johnny screamed.

"You're a killer!" added a frightened Dwight. Both sharks swam away, dragging their dead leader, as fast as they could.

I turned to the fish and smiled.

"Well, they're finally gone. It's alright; you can now live without fear thanks to me…" I pumped the sea air with my fin. "_KLAUS HEISSLER_…and my friends!" Cheers erupted from the audience again as Joe, Fred and I bowed.

_"Klaus, Klaus_!" A reporter said, holding his mike. "What are you going to do now?"

I was about to answer when I heard Francine's voice.

_"Klaus_!" She cried. "Klaus, where are you, _Klaus!"_

I awoke and sighed (Knew it. It _was _a dream!) I swam out of the castle.

"Here I am!" I said. She looked at me and held up my bowl.

"Hop in; the house is safe again. It's time to go back home again." I was confused.

"I was asleep for a week?"

"Apparently. Now, hop in. We would of drove home without you if Steve haven't said you weren't in your fish bowl." I smiled.

"Good for Steve." I swam towards the surface so I could get back into my bowl. "Want to hear about my dream?" She lowered the bowl and I jumped into it.

"Not really."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." Francine sighed.

"I was afraid you would say that." I told her my dream.

"Well, bizarre stuff had been happening here too."

"_Really? What_?"

"Well, I tried being someone else which led future me telling me I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life, which made Stan get obsessed over socks, Steve's adventure that was basically the plot of _Somewhere in Time_, and oh yeah, we're going to pick up Roger from the hospital."

"What happened to Roger_?"_

"He jumped off the building pretending he was a 'The Tender Vigilante."

"Well, that's Roger for you." Francine sighed.

"You got that right."

We walked on in silence after that. When we went out the door, I glanced at the fish tank and couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I saw Fred, Joe and Mr. Puffson peeking at me from out of the castle.

_"WAIT_!" I shouted. Francine stopped.

_ "What_?"

"Look at the fish tank in the hotel." She looked back at hotel, then back at me.

_"What_? There's no fish in there that I can see."

"Ja, there is!" I looked back and gasped. Sure enough, Fred, Joe, and Mr. Puffson were gone. It was just a fish tank with a fake castle in it.

"Can we continue?" I sighed.

"I guess." Francine walked on to the SUV.

I don't get it. I was sure I saw Fred, Joe and Mr. Pufffson. I shrugged it off. Oh well! It was real to me and that's good enough for me.


End file.
